Zelda Legends
by Shinigami-chan2
Summary: Chapter One now has complete content, not just story teaser. Crossover b/t LoZ & MML. couples: Trigger/Tron, Link/Zelda, Matt(OC)/Nabooru. Gannondorf is back & has brought Mega Man Juno back to life to help him take Hyrule. R&R please. Flames welcome
1. Chapter One

Shinigami-Chan: Hey minna-San. This is sort of a sequel to two other stories I''m writing, expect a prequel once I can get some inspiration for the other stories. Thank you and now the disclaimer.  
  
(Passes paper to muses).  
  
Mega Man Trigger: Shinigami-Chan does not own the characters, places, weapons, etc. of Mega Man Legends, they belong to the brilliant minds at Capcom.  
  
Link: Shinigami-Chan also does not own the characters, places, weapons, etc. of the Legend of Zelda series, they belong the geniuses at Nintendo.  
  
Zelda Legends  
  
By Shinigami-Chan  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was just another normal day for Mega Man Trigger and his family, well as normal as life gets for them anyway. Roll and Data were on the bridge, they had learned their lesson when Data nearly burned down the Flutter trying to make pizza, Roll was piloting and she had Data tied down to a chair with a special titanium rope that Tron had developed to help keep Data out of the kitchen. Prof. Barrel was in the engine room making sure nothing went wrong. Mega Man and Tron were sitting on their bed drinking soft drinks and reading romance comics.  
  
Tron Bonne had come to them just before Mega Man had went to Elysium six months ago to get away from her big brother, Teisal (sp?) Bonne because he had found out that she loved Mega Man in a most unfortunate way...  
  
One day Teisal had gone into Tron's room to wake her up, she had been sleeping in that day because the night before she and all 40 of her Kobuns had pulled an all-nighter to repair the Gustaff Hover Tank, and heard her moaning in pleasure and moving her hands as if she were making out with someone. He decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to find out who she was in love with because she always tried to avoid the subject and he wanted to tease her about the boy she liked. But he was furious when he heard her moan, "Oh Mega Man, you're so sweet. I with we could stay like this forever."  
  
Now to say that Teisal was upset at this revelation would have been an understatement. He was enraged to the point that he didn't care that Tron was his sister and that he should have been happy that she had found love.  
  
He stomped over to her bedside, the rage evident in his eyes and his face. With hands trembling, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her very hard until she woke up.  
  
"Teisal, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Tron asked once she was awake and knew what was going on.  
  
"You know Tron, I could ask you the same question. So, you like Blue Boy huh? Well then you can just get your useless inventions and get out, because anyone who cares about him is no friend of mine."  
  
Tron was about to mention all the times he was glad that Mega Man was around, but soon thought better of it. He was already mad enough at her and she was afraid if she did he might end up beating her.  
  
After Teisal was done with his mad rant, he threw Tron to the floor and said, "Now go pack up your useless weapons, and your stupid Kobuns, and get out of here and never come back."  
  
Tron struggled to hold back her tears as her brother disowned her and said, "Fine, I didn't like living with someone who made me hurt and try to kill someone that I love too much to bear losing them anyway!"  
  
And with that said and done, Tron took the Gustaff, her other weapons, the Kobuns, and three jets and took off for the island where Mega Man was. (A.N. tell me in a review which island it was please, it has been a long time since I played Mega Man Legends 2 and I don''t remember the name. Thanks ^_^)  
  
Tron shuddered and silently sobbed as she remembered the entire ordeal. Mega Man noticed her shaking and looked up from his book.  
  
"Tron? Is something wrong?" Mega Man asked.  
  
"No. I'm alright, Rock. Just some bad memories. That's all." Tron replied as Mega Man kissed her forehead.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? After all it'll probably make you feel better if you get it off your chest instead of keeping it bottled up inside of you."  
  
Tron could never say no to Mega Man, not when he was always so concerned and caring towards her. She decided that it was time she had someone help her through her problems so the memories of what Teisal did would cease to haunt her. Tron removed her shirt to show Mega Man the bruises on her shoulders from when Teisal was shaking her. Mega Man started to blush a little bit.  
  
"What's wrong, Rock? You've seen a lot more than just my bare shoulders before." Tron said with a giggle.  
  
Though Mega Man didn't like it when Tron teased him, he was glad that she was feeling good enough to laugh again.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that it wasn't really the time for that." Mega Man replied with a small giggle of his own.  
  
"Don't worry, we can do that later if you want to Rock."  
  
Tron's face soon grew serious and so did Mega Man's.  
  
"I've never told you how I got these bruises on my shoulders, have I, Rock?" Tron said. Mega Man shook his head indicating that his answer was no. Tron then proceeded to tell Mega Man what happened between her and her brother, and whenever a tear would threaten to make it's way down her cheek he would gently hold her and kiss it away.  
  
"... And that's the whole story." Tron said, still almost ready to break out into tears but still glad that she finally got this off her chest.  
  
"Don't worry Tron, I''ll make sure that we can face this together so you brother will stop haunting you," Mega Man told her in a soothing and reassuring voice.  
  
"Oh Rock, how did you ever get so sweet? I love you." Tron replied.  
  
"And I love you too, Tron." Mega Man told her.  
  
As they said this their faces slowly grew closer together until their lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss that transported them to a world where only lovers are allowed to go.  
  
But unknown to anyone they were being watched, not by enemies but by potential friends who were more powerful than them but were bound by rules not to interfere directly in the lives of those that they watched over but could intervene indirectly. They were the three Goddesses of Hyrule; Din, Farore, and Nayru.  
  
"Hey Nayru, is that them?" Din asked.  
  
"Yes sis, it's them." Nayru replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's time to proceed with my plan." Din said as she prepared to use her magic to mess with the refractor, but Farore and Nayru rushed to stop her.  
  
"Sis, you know we agreed with my plan, and becides if we followed your plan they wouldn't be able to get back here and you know it." Nayru scolded Din.  
  
"We can't take you anywhere without you causing trouble, can we, Din?" Farore joined in scolding her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry sisters, but I just needed some excitement. It was so boring just waiting for them ." Din apologized.  
  
"It's alright, sis, but you need to learn a little more patience, okay?" Farore told her.  
  
"Thanks, sis, but can we meet with him yet? 'Cause I really want to get back to Hyrule soon." Din asked.  
  
"We shouldn't disturb him and his lover, but we can meet with his sister." Farore said grinning. And with that said they teleported into the cockpit. Roll had been given a shock when the goddesses suddenly appeared and were standing in the cockpit. When the shock had passed Roll switched the Flutter over to autopilot and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"We are not here to cause trouble. I am Farore, and these are my sisters, Din and Nayru." Farore told her. "We are here to see your brother." When she saw the worrisome look on Roll's face she said, "We are here because our people need, or rather will need in the future, his help, but it would be best if we could discuss that with everyone."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll find someplace to land and we can discuss things there"  
  
"Good plan"  
  
A/N: Well how was that for the first full chapter.  
  
And for answering some reviews:  
  
Cheese: whoever you are do not flame for no good reason. I put this in the Zelda section because I want people to read it you MORON!!!!!!! And I would not kill off Link, at least not without a way to bring him back from the dead. Thank you.  
  
Raptar: thank you soooooo much!!!! I never thought I would get to have such a devoted fan just from that part of the first chapter.  
  
To the Trigger/Roll fan: sorry I forgot what you said to be your identity. Anyways I'm glad that you are interested in my story and that you didn't flame me just because you didn't exactly support the Trigger/Tron pairing. I've always been a Trigger/Tron person since the beginning.  
  
And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH.  
  
And I will try to update ASAP always from now on. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey Minna-sama. Sorry I've been out of the loop for a good while but I have a very good reason for leaving all you people hanging, and I apologize in advance because I have some bad news for you all. I have decided that I must put the story on permanent hiatus pending three conditions:  
  
1.I find the notebook containing my original draft which Oka-san lost as a result of her last spring cleaning session or I get some jump-start to the inspiration to write again like when I did when I first wrote my original draft.  
  
2.I get some great story ideas from you people. If you want, write future chapters and e-mail them to me and I will give you all credit when I post it on FF.net.  
  
3.I find someone, preferrebly a fan of the story from the beginning--probably raptar, that I am willing to trust to carry on the fic for me. If you want send me your e-mail and your reasons why you should take the responsiblily I bare(i.e. the story). Send to my e-mail.  
  
For #2 & 3 I have some rules:  
  
You may not mess with couples. No breaking up the couples or adjusting them to fit what you support.  
  
I intended this to be an epic tale. I would prefer you kept it as such, no ending it on the fifth or sixth chapter--not unless you write over 100,000 words per chapter.  
  
Matt is my character, you may not do anything like killing him off without my permission just for your own saddistic pleasures. If you do I will report you and I will make sure I give your e-mail to every spamming list I can find.  
  
If you can adhere to these rules I will let you help or take over, which ever one you will agree to. 


End file.
